


The morning after the night before

by Jxt



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, post sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxt/pseuds/Jxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Richlee pillow talk after they spend their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after the night before

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the world of writing fan fiction so be gentle with me ;). In all seriousness criticism is more than welcome, the ending is a bit shit and it's probably riddled with spelling and grammar erorrs, so apologies in advance:s. If this goes down well I might make this into a multi-chapter fic, just testing the waters for now. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy :).

"Stop watching me sleep it's weird."

He laughed and rolled onto his back, lazily throwing his arm over his eyes. "I wasn't watching you sleep."

"Oh really?" Richard grinned knowingly, opening his eyes and rolling over to face Lee. 

"Really. My gaze just happened to cast itself your way."

"Is that so?" He propped his head up on his arm, grin widening. 

Lee pushed himself off the bed and dipped his head to place a firm kiss on Richards lips. "Shut up" he breathed against his lips, deepening the kiss. 

"Mmmmm. Morning breath" Richard hummed sarcastically. 

"Such a delight first thing in the morning aren't you?" 

"I told you. I'm not a morning person"

"Oh yeah, what was it you said? That you only get out of bed for bacon or sex?"

"Yep."

"Charming."

"You love it." Richard pressed a kiss against lees stumbled cheek, snuggling into the crook of his arm, "morning breath and all."

"I do indeed" he kissed his partners forehead, stroking his hand through his messy hair. 

They lay there together in silence for a few minutes, each independently lost in their own thoughts as they listened to the sound of the sea gently lapping outside. 

It was Richard who broke the silence, "I'm glad we waited"

"Hmm?"

"For sex you pilock" he laughed "Obviously wasn't that memorable then?"

Lee rolled his eyes "Shut up, of course it was memorable" he reached down to squeeze Richards arse. "It sounds all kinds of cliched but I'm glad we waited and didn't just jump into bed with one another. Less chance of things going fuck up shit creek that way."

"Is 'fuck up shit creek' The technical term?"

"Of course. I am the consummate professional in all matters pertaining to sex."

"In all seriousness, do you think we should start telling people soon?" Richard pushed himself up off the bed and sat with his back leaning on the headboard. 

Lee smirked, the duvet sliding down Richards torso to reveal several suspect bruises marring Richards hips from the night before. He let his eyes roam Richards chest, "well I think people might start to gossip once the costume department see these" he traced the outline of Richards bruises with his finger lightly. 

Richard shivered at the touch, a blush creeping up his face "and whose fault is that?" He bit his lower lip, head cast down, his eyes not quite meeting lees, had humour hidden behind them. 

"Mine" Lee replied, pushing himself up to sit next to Richard "but can you blame me?" He continued to trace Richards bruises, swirling his finger across Richards lower stomach and following the faint trail of hair that disappeared below the duvet. 

Not knowing how to respond, Richard interlinked his fingers with Lees, bringing his hand up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. "What do you want to do today?" He paused, seeing a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth "apart from the obvious."

"Erm. Well it's a bit late in the morning to go fishing or hiking. I've got no food in, supermarket?"

"The supermarket? That's your grand plan to woo me. The supermarket."

"God you're so precious aren't you? So sassy first thing in the morning."

"I told you. I'm not interested unless it's bacon or sex and seeing a I have been offered neither I am seriously unimpressed"

"I don't have any bacon." 

"Well then" Richard pushed back the covers and without any embarrassment stood up "I suppose it'll have to be sex then a hot date to the supermarket" and with that he casually walked into the adjoining bathroom. 

Lee watched appreciatively as Richards naked form disappeared out of view, grinning when he heard the familiar sound of the shower being turned on. Wasting no time he kept out of bed to join his partner, last night was just the start of things, he was going to enjoy this. Oh he was going to enjoy this a lot.


End file.
